We have initiated the following studies aimed at the evaluation of possible targets for drug development and immune intervention: 1. Elucidation of HIV env protein glycosylation pathways and evaluation of agents that may affect directly or indirectly the glycosylation and consequently the infectivity of HIVs. 2. Characterization of the proteolytic cleavage events of the HIV env gene encoded precursor polyproteins, identification of the proteolytic enzyme(s), and evaluation potential enzyme inhibitors.